Oil and Water
by EnviousCupcake
Summary: What happens when Romans baby sister Megan joins the Shield and comes face to face with Dean Ambrose someone who made her life hell in the past..(Rated for language and kinkiness) (OC/Rollins) (Oc/Ambrose)


I got to the arena and took a deep breath. I knew my brother was going to flip not sure if it would be a good reaction or a bad one.. My name is Megan and my half brother is well The WWE Universe knows him as Roman Reigns. Tonight is my début on Raw and I'm going to be surprising my big brother by being this "new member" of the Shield..

Theres only one little tiny problem well hes far from tiny but his name is Dean Ambrose..We have a long history together and lets just say its not a good one..We worked together back on the Indy scene when we were younger and we hated each other..I was always the baby face and he was the psycho asshole..

I told management I wanted to surprise my brother myself, Now don't get my wrong I don't have any problems with anyone else in the group, I met Ashley a couple times and I met Seth a couple times in other companies and they seemed pretty chill, people that I could see myself being friends with them..

I walked down the hall and found his locker room…I pulled out my phone and decided to call him..

Romans POV

Dean-Stop being a brat!

Ash-I AM NOT! Your just pissy cuz you misplaced your earring!

Bzz BZZz BZZ bZZ

I pulled out my phone and saw my baby sisters face

Rome-Hello?

Meg-Hey RoRo..

Rome-Sup sis..

Meg-Not much..What are you doin?

Rome-Ohhh you know listening to Ash and Dean fight while Seth laughs..

Meg-Sounds fun..soo I heard through the grapevine there's a new member of the shield?

Rome-yea we are actually waiting on him to get here..

Meg-What makes you so sure it's a him? Maybe its your sister?

Rome- I don't know…wait what?

Meg-Well I am standing outside your locker room door with some Shield gear in my bag…

I ran over to the door making everyone stop and look at me.. I swung it open to see my baby sister standing against the wall smiling..

Rome-Your serious?

She nodded and wrapped her arms around me..

Meg-I told them I wanted to surprise you

Megs POV

NO NO NO NO NO NO NO SHE IS NOT GONNA BE WITH US!

I looked around him and saw psycho crazy pacing and about to blow a vein in his head..

Ash-Whats going on Ro?

Roman-Well my sister is the new member of the Shield

Dean-Like hell she is..

Meg-Seriously chill your shit crazy it hasn't even been 5 minutes and your already giving me shit?

Seth-Don't take it personal someone pissed in his cheerios this morning…Literally..

Dean-SHUT UP!

Ash-hahaha it was funny

I looked up at my brother and he shrugged..

Ash-Well I for one and glad to have another girl around.. With you three I could use some sanity..

Seth-heyyy

Ash-what? –kisses his cheek- You know what I mean baby.. Its just nice to have another girl..

Meg- yall are still together?

Seth-Yes Ma'am….3 years going strong..

Ashley smiled and cuddled against him..

Meg-congrats on that..

Dean- Am I the only one that doesn't want her here with us!?

Ash-Yes now shut your mouth and get ready..

Dean-Watch it woman

Seth-STOP! Jesus! We are supposed to be a team you need to like stop being such a dick..

Dean-Whatever.. You best stay out of my way princess..

I just smirked and nodded..

Meg-Don't worry darlin I wouldn't dream about getting u mad..

He started mumbling shit and stormed into the bathroom…

Ash-Ohhh its gonna be fun with you and him I can see it already..

Roman- Well I for one and glad to have my sister along my side…

I smiled and hugged him…

1 month later..

Dean-SERIOUSLY GET YOUR SHIT OUT OF MY WAY

Meg-What the fuck is your issue!

Dean-You are always in my way!

Meg-You know something…Ever since we first met in HWA you have been nothing but a stuck up prick! I tried being nice to you back then and everything always lead to a god damn fight with you! And personally im sick and tired of it! What the fuck is your issue with me!?

Dean- You wanna know why I am the way I am with you? It's because I can … I hate the fact that girls like you with your blonde hair and blue eyes can just come into any company flash a smile and get what you want, where people like me have to bite, claw and bleed to get to the top…

Meg-Wow really? –yawns- are you done bitchin and complaining?

Dean- whatever..you wont last in the shield…

He turned and tried to leave but the door to the locker room was locked..from the outside..

Dean-What the fuck!

**BANG BANG BANG***

Dean-OPEN THE DOOR!

His phone started vibrating and he pulled it out of his pocket..

Dean-Ashley so help me open the door!..ok ok hold on..

Dean-Alright your on speaker..

Ash-Look the three of us love you both so much but we are sick and tired of the fighting…Dean ever since she became a part of our group you have been nothing but a dick to her, to me, hell to everyone! We arnt letting either of you out until you figure this shit out…and I personally know you both will be thanking us…..

Meg-Ashley this isn't funny please open the door..

Rome-Sorry sis but she right..The fighting has to stop..The three of us see it we just need you both to realize it too..

Dean-Your sister is a bitch Roman!

"CRACK"

Dean-WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SLAP ME FOR!

Meg-for being a dick!

Seth- have fun you too..

-Click-

Dean-this is all your fault..

Meg-my fault how the hell do you figure?!

He went over to the door and tried to kick it open and it wasn't budging..

Meg-Stop! They arnt gonna open it!

He turned and the look in his eyes scared me yet kinda turned me on..He took one step and I took one back ward this kept up till my back was against the wall and he had me pinned..

Dean-You scared?

Meg-Of what?

He smirked and pinned my arms above my head..

Dean- Stop with the tough girl act..its getting old!

Meg-Stop with the acting crazy oh wait that's actually how you are…lemme go Ambrose..

Dean-See I cant do that..You are the reason all of this is happening..You are the reason theyyyy locked us in here..

Meg-Well maaayybe they see something YOU don't..

Dean-Oh is that so…and what would that be..

Meg-The fact that you are a constant dick to JUST me, Ive caught you checking out my tits and ass for the past 2 weeks, The fact that my brother has had to smack you out of day dreams..admit it Ambrose.. You like me.. and I mean like like…

He smirked and leaned against me..

Dean-Maybe I do..I cant help but to stare I mean look at you…you have the most amazing tits, the things I would do to them and that ass especially in those tight lil booty shorts you wear to the ring…fuck…

I looked at him in shock..

Dean-Didnt expect that one now did ya sunshine?

Meg-I don't believe you..

Dean-Did ya ever think maybe I am such a dick to you is because I want your attention..You were always with all those jackoffs when we were in the indies..and they told me I would never have a chance with you..

Meg-You should know better then to believe what you hear..You know that..Those fuckers say anything to get into your head before a match..

Dean-You never gave me as much as a second glance..

Megan-Because they told me that you hated me..That you hated the fact that I was even there..Me and you have a lot more in common then you think Ambrose..thats why back then I liked you..and I mean like like..

His eyes shot to mine and he slammed his lips against mine making me whimper.. He let go of my wrists and I wrapped them around his neck..He bit at my lip and forced his tongue in and tried to dominate mine making both of us moan…

Well well look what we have here guys…

We broke apart and looked at the door..

Ash-told you both they were in serious denial.

Roman-I wasn't doubting you mama..

Seth-Does this mean you ok with that…pointing to us..

Roman- as long as he doesn't break her heart I wont break his neck..

Dean-Good now that that's clearly stated…

He grabbed my hand and our bags and pushed passed them and out to the car.. Before anything could be said he took off to the hotel..

Meg-Where we going?

Dean-We are going to make up for all the years of fighting…

I smirked and leaned over the console and kissed his neck..

Meg-Does that mean your gonna fuck me babe? Make me yours? Show me you can back up that mouth of your..

Dean-Ohh ill show you just what my mouth is capable of..

I bit his neck hard making him give out a very whorish moan..

Dean-Fuck Megan!

He grabbed my hand and shoved he down his pants and lemme tell you the boy was huge and thick…I pulled his dick free from his pants and ran my hand up and down his shaft..

Dean- Megan…

I turned and looked up at him and smiled..

Meg-Something wrong Ambrose?

Dean-Stop the fucking teasing..

Meg-Teasing? Im not teasing baby…This is teasing..

I leaned down and ran my tongue up and down and swirled it around his tip..He grabbed my hand and forced me to take down the whole thing which I did like a pro…I swallowed around him earning a string of curses out of the mouth of the United States Champ..

Dean-Fuck yes…god damn…

I started bobbing up and down on his dick faster and faster

Dean-Fuck fuck fuck! Megan im gonna cum…

I scraped my teeth against the tip and felt him cum hard.. I drank everything he had to give and pulled off with a pop and looked at him…

Meg-I always follow through babe..

I wiped my mouth as he fixed himself and pulled into the parking lot and parked…

Dean-INSIDE NOW!

I laughed and got out of the car and followed him inside and up to his room…Once we got in he slammed the door and locked it.

Dean-Strip!

Megan-make me..

He walked over to me and pushed me on the bed and pulled of my shorts and ripped off my top and bra…

Dean-Fuck your gorgeous..

I smiled up at him and bite my lip. He leaned down and kissed me catching me off guard with how gentle his lips were…

Dean-I want you as mine…

i just nodded and kissed him again…I heard him unzip and kick his pants off..

Dean-Tell me you want this baby…

He rubbed his cock against my slit and I whimpered and looked up at him..

Megan-Please Dean You know I need you cock..and you know you wanna feel my tight lil pussy..

Dean-ohhh fuck yes

Before I could say anything else he ripped off my panties and shoved his rock hard cock balls deep..

Megan-FUCK YES!

He locked his hands with mind above my head and pounded hard and fast into my slit..The moans and screams got louder and louder.. Soon it got to be too much

Meg-Babe im sooo close Don't Stop! Please Go faster!

Dean-Whatever you want babe..

He picked up his pace and slammed harder and harder…

Meg-fuuuuck baby! Shit!

I felt myself going over the edge and I felt him going faster and faster, He leaned down next to me and whispered he was about to cum..That listen statement sent me to a whole other level and I screamed out as I came , He growls and moaned and slammed hard cumming deep inside me collapsing ontop of me…

Dean-fuck that was amazing..

I wrapped my arms around his neck and played with his hair..

Megan-mmm hmm…

He rolled off of me and pulled me into his arms..

Dean-I really do care about you baby..Im sorry I was a dick..

Megan-You can make it up to me..

Dean-mmm I kinda like the sound of that..


End file.
